


i'm up with the sunshine

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Multi, Pet Names, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: An early morning on the base, featuring SHIELD's most notorious poly cluster.





	i'm up with the sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to agentmmayy for betaing! <3

Hunter liked being the first one up. There was a certain amount of peace that came with a silent kitchen, and the stolen minutes of solitude were… nice. He didn’t mind being alone sometimes - not since he had learned that being alone and being lonely were different.

The base was slowly stirring awake, though, and he wasn’t alone for much longer.

“You can take the man out of the Air Force, but you can’t take the Air Force out of the man,” Trip chuckled as he sauntered into the kitchen. He had been the only one to bother asking why Hunter woke up at the crack of dawn every morning, though Hunter suspected that having relatives in the army gave Trip a good idea of what life was like post-discharge. “Mornin’, sunshine.” Trip kissed Hunter’s cheek gently, and Hunter smiled, leaning into the touch.

“Coffee’s almost done.” 

“Guess I better get my kisses in now,” Trip yawned. Hunter  _ hated  _ coffee-breath kisses. 

“What you should do now is put on more clothes,” Hunter muttered, though he didn’t protest when Trip turned him around for a deeper kiss. Trip was just wearing his boxers, and while Hunter was also shirtless, he at least had on pajama pants.

“Not anything everybody hasn’t seen before,” Trip mumbled against Hunter’s lips. “May and Coulson are away, remember?” Their supervisors were well aware that all of their agents were in a knotted polyamorous relationship, but that didn’t mean they wanted to see the evidence of such relationships - including half-naked early morning kisses.

“Doesn’t mean we should have an orgy in the kitchen.” Hunter nibbled on Trip’s lip, enjoying the gravelly sigh that escaped Trip’s mouth with the teasing.

“No one’s sayin’ anything about an orgy but you, sunshine.” Trip took the opportunity to lift Hunter onto the kitchen counter, stepping between Hunter’s legs as they continued to explore each other’s mouths. Hunter hooked a leg around Trip’s waist, pulling him closer.

“We’ve been up for two minutes and you two are already going at it?” Mack asked, rolling his eyes as he walked into the kitchen.

“Bold words from you, Alphonso,” Bobbi said, following Mack in. “Trip and I heard you this morning. Unless your headboard normally moves of its own accord?”

Mack didn’t even bother arguing; he knew when he’d been bested. Trip made a point of kissing Hunter even more deeply after that, so much so that sex in the kitchen seemed like a better idea with each passing moment.

“What’s up, babes?” Daisy bounced into the kitchen, followed by a much more sedate Jemma. Fitz trailed in a few moments later. Daisy halted when she saw Hunter and Trip, eyes wide. “Warn a girl next time!”

“Sorry, love,” Hunter panted when he broke away from Trip. He didn’t need to say that they were thinking about other, more pressing matters than warning people of their kissing.

“Coffee’s done.” Trip smirked at Hunter, escaping the trap of Hunter’s legs to make his way over to the coffee pot. “Speak now or forever hold your peace.”

Hunter glared but didn’t tell Trip not to drink his coffee. Trip poured Daisy a cup, too, while Fitz and Simmons prepared tea for themselves, Hunter, and Bobbi. For a moment there was nothing other than the clink and shuffle of mugs and tea bags.

“Elena’s gonna want coffee, too,” Mack reminded Trip as he sat at the kitchen table. “She’s still in the shower.”

Bobbi cackled. “Gee, wonder why.”

“Did we miss something?” Daisy asked, slurping her coffee as she shuffled over to the table with Mack.

“Mack and Elena apparently had very sweaty morning sex, but then he has the audacity to tell me I shouldn’t kiss Hunter.” Trip draped himself across Mack’s lap, winding his free arm around Mack’s neck.

Daisy sighed melodramatically. “What a travesty.” She was grinning at Trip, who grinned right back. Daisy leaned forward to plant a kiss on Trip’s lips; luckily for Trip, Daisy didn’t mind coffee-flavored kisses at all.

Jemma pressed a cup of tea into Hunter’s hands. “How did you sleep, dear?”

“Alright.” Hunter patted the counter beside him with his free hand. “Sit with me?”

Jemma put her tea down so she could boost herself onto the counter, tucking herself into Hunter’s side. “Did you really sleep alright?” She asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist. “I thought I heard someone in the kitchen.”

“Guilty,” Hunter admitted. 

Fitz frowned, stepping close to the counter so he could join their conversation. “You should’ve come to sleep with us.” It was no secret that Hunter didn’t sleep well alone.

“I’m fine, love,” Hunter said, leaning forward to kiss the top of Fitz’s head. “One bad night does ruin a Hunter.”

“Hmmph.” Fitz joined Hunter and Jemma on the countertop so he could press his nose into Hunter’s neck. “It makes me sad.”

“Me, too,” Jemma chimed in, copying Fitz’s movements by nuzzling into Hunter’s shoulder.

“If you’re trying to guilt me into proper sleeping habits, it’s not going to work.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, teacup.” Bobbi walked over to pat Hunter’s knee consolingly. “It’s already worked.”

“They’re evil geniuses!” Daisy asserted from across the room. She was lounging as she drank her coffee, her feet in Trip’s lap. “Don’t trust anything they say!”

“Don’t trust anything who says?” Elena wandered over to where Bobbi was standing, pressing a kiss to Bobbi’s bare shoulder. Elena’s hair was still up in a towel, and she looked adorably sleepy as she wrapped her arms around Bobbi’s waist.

“The scientists,” Bobbi clarified for her. “They’re charming Hunter into actually sleeping at night.”

“Enough about me,” Hunter said, disentangling himself from his partners so he could hop down from the counter. “Now that there’s another competent cook in the kitchen, I’m going to start on breakfast.”

“Pancakes?” Trip asked hopefully. 

“I wouldn’t say no to pancakes,” Daisy added.

“Guess we’re making pancakes.” Hunter rolled his eyes, and Elena wrinkled her nose at his antics.

“The real kind? Or the American kind?”

“I think we’ll have a riot on our hands if we don’t make the American kind,” Hunter sighed. “Can you believe that we’re in love with them?”

“Hey!”  Hunter just smirked at Elena while a chorus of protests sounded from the table.

In short order the pancakes were cooked, all American-like. Hunter had stopped keeping track of how many they were making after the first dozen; they were going to use up all the batter and pray that was enough to feed the horde at the table.

Hunter and Elena each took a plate, stacked high with pancakes, to the table.

“Mi amor, can you grab the syrup from the fridge?” Fitz nodded at Elena’s request, padding over to the fridge. He came back with more than just the syrup in his arms. Jemma sighed when she saw the whipped cream in his hands, but she knew that any argument she started would end in a loss.

The plate of pancakes was passed around the table, and the conversation slowly warmed from sleepy half-fragments to a rollicking debate about which Star Wars movie was the best. That quickly transformed into a more heated argument about the best character.

“Turbo, I love you, but if you think that Jar Jar Binks is the best Star Wars character -”

“I  _ just _ explained to you that he’s a Sith Lord, Mack -”

“Watch your fork, Fitz!” Bobbi yelped, trying to dodge the threads of syrup that were being whipped off of the bite of pancakes Fitz was waving around.

“Sorry, darling.” Fitz turned away from Mack to press a syrup-sticky kiss to Bobbi’s cheek. 

“I’d forgive you, but I really can’t when you think that about Jar Jar.”

The debate began again in earnest, and the non-Star Wars enthusiasts watched with fond amusement on their faces.

Hunter sat back in his chair, looking around the table at his lovers. There were times he appreciated being up first, but really, his day began when he was surrounded by the people he cared for most in the world. If that meant listening to playful arguments every morning… so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> For your consideration: [Jar Jar Binks is a Sith Lord](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ezcP-Ys_voY). Also, find me on [tumblr](huntxngbxrd.tumblr.com)!


End file.
